The Truth of Secrets
by caitlinlewellyn
Summary: After Emily Prentiss left, Dr. Genevieve Cortese came to the BAU and took her place. At first she is loved by some and disliked by others, but Cortese is not fond of this idea. So she decides to show off what she can offer and Dr. Reid falls for her even more, but in the process of getting the team to like her, will she get hurt and are there secrets that she is hiding?
1. The Meeting

"Whoever undertakes to set himself up as judge in the field of truth and knowledge is shipwrecked by the laughter of the gods." -Albert Einstein

Cortese was reading her book intensely, a collection of Margery Kempe's greatest works, when Reid ran straight into her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." She apologized in her thick British accent.

"It was my fault. Really…" Reid said, bending down to pick up her book. When he saw the cover, he smiled at the woman in front of him. "You, uh, like Margery Kempe?" He gave her the book back.

"She is my absolute favourite. I believe I have read this particular book about thirty times. Are you a fan as well?" She asked, looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I am, but my mother… She's the biggest Kempe fan in the world." He told her, trying to act as confident as he could. _If you are trying to impress this girl, then why the hell are you mentioning your mother?_ Reid thought to himself.

"Um, do you think you could help me? I'm looking for Agent Hotchner's office." She was completely lost.

"I can do that. I know exactly where that is. He's my superior." He spoke very quickly. "My name's Dr. Spencer Reid." He smiled and shook her hand. _Oh God, she's going to hate me, my hand is so sweaty!_

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Reid. I'm Genevieve Cortese." She informed him, walking with him to Hotch's office. _You just ran into him, why on earth would he even give you the time of day? Then you ask him for directions, he'll think you're a complete idiot!_

They didn't speak again until they were outside of Hotch's office. "Well here we are." Reid said, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you so much. Wish me luck." She walked into Hotch's office.

"Good luck." He said quietly to himself. He didn't even know why he was wishing her luck, but he did it anyway. It was like he was enchanted by her.


	2. The Misunderstanding

"Excuse me? Agent Hotchner?" Cortese knocked on his office door.

"May I help you?" Hotch asked, looking up from the stack of case files on his desk.

"My name is Dr. Genevieve Cortese. I am supposed to start working here today… As a part of your team." She questioned if Strauss, the BAU Section Chief, cleared this with her new boss or not.

"I was not informed of this. Let me clear it with my superior." Hotch's words gave Cortese her answer.

"Strauss was the one who told me I was supposed to start here." She said shyly.

JJ came into Hotch's office. "Sorry to interrupt, but we got a case. Four women murdered outside of Las Vegas bars." She walked off to the briefing room.

"Alright Dr. Cortese, you ready to be on a case?" Hotch asked.

"I was born ready, sir." Cortese answered, following him to the briefing room.

Everyone in the room turned to her and Hotch. "Everyone this is Dr. Genevieve Cortese. She'll be joining the team. We'll do introductions later."

"Alright." Garcia clicked the remote to the projector. "Abigail Jenkinson, Holly Bennett, Zoe Langley, and Brooklyn Fletcher were all murdered in back alleys of Las Vegas bars."

"Is there anything in common with these victims?" Morgan asked. "Two brunettes, a blond, and a red head, he's obviously not picking surrogates."

"They all sing." Cortese answered, looking over the file. Everyone in the room peered at her. "It says that they all sang at the pubs the night they were murdered. Maybe the man we're looking for is some sort of talent scout."

"She's right." JJ agreed. "All these girls wanted to make it big. Couldn't they have fallen for the fake talent scout bit?"

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said, leaving to get his go bag.


	3. The Challenge

On the jet, Morgan, listening to his music, was sat by Reid, who was reading _The Red Badge of Courage_. Hotch, talking to his son, Jack, was sat by Rossi, who was reviewing the case. JJ came onto the jet talking and laughing with Cortese. "Well here we are." They walked over to Rossi and Hotch. "You obviously know Hotch, but this is David Rossi."

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I have read all your books." Cortese shook Rossi's hand.

JJ took her over to Morgan and Reid. "This is Derek Morgan and—"

Genevieve smiled. "Dr. Reid."

"I'm guessing you two have met before?" JJ questioned.

"Yes, very briefly. I ran into him and he showed me where Agent Hotchner's office was." She explained to her.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cortese. You, uh, never told me you were a doctor too. What do you have your PhD in?" Reid was flustered in front of her; it was completely obvious he liked her, especially to a room full of profilers.

"I have PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Psychology, as well as BA's in Sociology and Engineering." Genevieve told him, she hated talking about this. She was always the nerd in high school, graduating at age eleven.

"Whoa, you have just as many degrees as me and all in the same things!" Reid smiled.

"Boy genius has an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and an eidetic memory," Morgan told her.

"I have an eidetic memory too!" Genevieve was so excited; she had never met someone as smart as her.

"What's your IQ?" Morgan asked.

"190." Genevieve said shyly.

"Whoa, kid, she has three points on you." Morgan laughed.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Reid and Cortese asked sarcastically in perfect unison. "Jinx!" Cortese said, giggling.

"Are you watching this?" Morgan mouthed to JJ.

"Cortese, you can sing right?" Hotch asked her, looking in her file.

"Yes, sir. I sing." She answered him.

"I want you undercover." Hotch said, not looking up from her file. "Reid I need you to do a geographical profile so we know where he will go next."

"Already done, sir. He has been going in alphabetical order. He is on E. He'll hit Ellis Island next." Reid informed everyone.

"Alright, we are going to Ellis Island tonight." Hotch announced.


	4. The Girl Undercover

Cortese had her hair in the prettiest braids and she had on a slim-fitting red dress. She knocked on Morgan and Reid's door. Morgan answered a few seconds later. "Are you two ready? Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi are already at the pub." Genevieve stated.

"Give us a few more minutes." Morgan told her and shut the door. "Kid, be cool." He warned Reid. "Cortese is looking fine outside."

"What? Why... Why would I care?" Reid tried to play it cool, but he was failing.

"Kid, it's obvious you like her. I'm not stupid." Morgan said.

"Alight, I like her a lot. Can we just go now?" Reid admitted and opened the door; his mouth hung wide open when he saw her. "Hello Gen."

"Hi Dr. Reid. Are you and Agent Morgan ready?" Cortese smiled at the boys.

* * *

At Ellis Island, Morgan was flirting with some young women. While Hotch and Rossi were pretending to have drinks and make conversation. Reid, JJ, and Cortese were at a table waiting for Genevieve's turn to sing karaoke at the bar. "Alison Sweeney." The DJ announced into the microphone.

"That's me." Cortese walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone, and smirked at Hotch, who had been glaring at her. _Nobody likes the new girl. _She began to sing _Tough Lover _originally sang by Christina Aguilera.

Morgan's attention was immediately taken off of the girl next to him and was now on Cortese. Hotch watched in amazement and now felt bad and felt like he was putting her in danger. Reid watched her with the sweetest smile upon his face.

Cortese walked over to Morgan, had him twirl her, and kissed his cheek. Then she walked over to Reid, ruffled his hair, and walked back on stage. She finished the song and everyone in the bar stood up and cheered. She put the microphone down and walked back over to JJ and Reid. "How was that?"

A man approached her. "Hello my name is Ted Reicher. I am a music producer with Hollywood Studios. May I speak with you alone?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." She told JJ and Reid. JJ gave the signal to the others that meant they had a suspect. Genevieve walked out back with the man.

Reid listened to Cortese and the man through his earpiece. There was no sound. Then he heard a gunshot from outside.


	5. The Problem

"Go!" He told the others and pulled out his gun, running into the alleyway.

Cortese was standing over the man her foot on his chest and the gun aimed at his head. "Took you long enough." She laughed.

"You okay?" Reid asked, as Morgan yanked the man up and put him in handcuffs.

"Stupid FBI bitch!" The man yelled. They passed her and Reid and he lunged toward her. "You are a beautiful thing though, aren't you? I could have had fun with you."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Morgan jerked him back, putting him in the back of the police car.

"I'm fine Reid. Just a little-" Cortese cut off midsentence.

"Just a little what?" Reid asked. "Gen, are you—Whoa!" Reid caught her before she hit the ground. "Call a medic!"

Cortese had been shot, the left side of her chest bleeding, but it blended into her red dress.

"Cortese! Are you alright?! Help is on its way." Hotch looked at her wound.

"Hotch! Chloroform, the unsub tried to use it on her." JJ said from over where the unsub was.

"Genevieve did he put the rag over your mouth?" Reid asked.

Cortese nodded in confirmation.

The medics arrived on scene, putting Cortese on a gurney and putting her in the back of the ambulance. "Spence..." She said softly.

"Are one of you Spencer?" One of the medics asked.

"That's me." Reid looked up from the blood on his hands.

"She's asking for you." He got into the driver's seat of the ambulance.

"Go with her Reid. We'll meet you there at the hospital." Hotch looked guilty, it was his fault she was shot. He set her up to fail, but she didn't. She was stronger than any other agent, including himself.

Reid ran and got into the back of the ambulance with Cortese.

The paramedic looked up from her. "I need your help."  
"My help?" Reid looked at him, confused.

"Yes you." The medic said. "You want her to live right?"

Reid nodded. "Of course I do."

"Good, her left Subclavian Artery has been severed. I need you to put your hand in her chest and pinch it. It's the only shot of keeping her alive. I have to keep her breathing going."

Reid did as he was told, putting his hand in the incision in her chest, finding the artery, and pitching it closed. When they got to the hospital, a doctor took over for Reid and Cortese was rushed to the Operating Room.

"You probably just saved her life. Almost no one with a severed Subclavian Artery even makes it to the hospital." The medic smiled and left.


	6. The Night

"Come on kid, you've been here all night. I don't think she's waking up anytime soon." Morgan told Reid.

Reid didn't take his eyes off of Cortese, who was unconscious in a hospital bed. "You guys head back to the hotel and I'll stay here with her."

"Reid, she's fine." Hotch said this to convince himself more than to convince Reid.

"It hit her Subclavian Artery. Do you know how many people survive that? Almost no one!" Reid yelled.

"Spence? Why are you yelling?" Cortese asked weakly, as she woke up.

"Hey! Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Morgan laughed.

"I'll go get a doctor." JJ announced, and then left the room.

Cortese looked at the clock on the wall. "One in the morning? Why the hell are you people still here? You should be at the hotel... sleeping..."

"I'm staying with you." Reid told her.

"You all should go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'm fine." Cortese smiled.

"Yeah, that's also what you said before you collapsed." Morgan laughed.

"Fine, if I have to sleep," Reid began, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping down in the chair. "I'll sleep right here!"

"You are so stubborn..." Cortese yawned.

"Someone's tired." JJ said, coming in with Cortese's doctor.

"How are we feeling, Miss Cortese?" Her doctor asked.

"I keep telling everyone, I am fine." Cortese told him.

"We'll get out of the way, just get better, alright?" JJ said.

"I will." Cortese promised.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning. You coming, kid?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Like I said a million times already, I am staying here with Gen." Reid said.

Cortese's doctor gave her a sedative and she fell asleep immediately.

"Well goodnight, kid." Morgan said, as he followed the other team members out of the room.


	7. The Secret

Cortese woke up hours later, startled, tears streaming down her face.

Reid woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you need a doctor?"

She whipped away her tears. "No, I'm fine, Spencer. Go back to sleep."

"No, really." He leaned forward. "Why are you crying?"

"It was just a night terror. I'm fine."

Reid moved his chair closer to the bed. "Tell me about it. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk about it. What time is it?"

"Oh, um, okay. Well, it's almost five-thirty. The sun should be up soon."

"Do you think we could go for a walk?"

Reid stood up. "Let's go check with the nurse. Do you want to go outside? Here, let me help you." He helped her stand up.

"Yeah, it usually helps—" Cortese stopped herself from saying more. _Great, now they will definitely know something is wrong with me._

"I used to walk around my block about five times a night whenever I couldn't sleep. I used to have some strange nightmares, but not so much anymore." Reid smiled, trying to comfort her. He walked up to the nurses' station with Cortese. "Pardon me miss, but do you think we could go outside? She needs some fresh air."

"That shouldn't be a problem, just make sure you come back." The nurse told him.

Reid and Cortese went outside. She shivered and Reid put his jacket around her. "It's a bit chilly." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

They walked around the building, until they came upon a beautiful garden. They sat down on a bench and talked for hours. Reid told her about how he got kidnapped by Tobias Hankel and how he helped the team find him by quoting the Bible. She told him about how there was a cemetery by her house and she would play in an old mausoleum, it was her clubhouse.

"There you two are!" Morgan came up behind them which made Cortese jump.

"Where the hell did you come from Morgan?" Reid yelled.

"Inside the hospital, where we were looking for you two." Morgan told him. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just talking. She needed some fresh air."

"Is she wearing your jacket, kid?" Morgan smirked.

"Wouldn't you want something to cover you up if you had to walk around in a hospital gown?" Reid tried to cover up for the fact that he was attempting to flirt with Cortese when he put his jacket over her shoulders.

Morgan laughed. "Alright kid. Listen, I'm gonna get some coffee. Want any?"

"Yes please! How about you Gen, do you want anything?" Reid asked.

"I'll take a French Vanilla Cappuccino." Cortese told Morgan.

"Got it. I have to get back inside; Hotch is looking for you two. Take your time..." Morgan smirked and ran off.

"Good he's gone." Reid laughed nervously. "Listen Gen, would you maybe want to...you know...go out or something. You know, when we get back to Quantico and you feel up to it...I mean, if not it's alright...I just thought I would ask, because well, yea—"

Cortese kissed him to get him to shut up. "I would love to."

Reid stepped back a bit. "Oh, wow. Um, Okay!"

"Sorry..." She looked down at her feet.

"No, it's okay." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's really fine... it's just well... I don't know how to put this... I'm not much of a player, you know? Usually it's Morgan who gets the attention from girls." He laughed lightly.

"Ow." Cortese winced.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Your hand... is on my shoulder."

"Oh!" Reid moved his hand away. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay. Shall we head back inside?" Cortese asked walking back with him to her hospital room.

"Um, yeah! We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting?" Reid calmed himself down; he could feel his cheeks were red.

When they got back inside, the others were in her room drinking coffee. "Hello Cortese, you feeling better?" Hotch asked her.

Cortese looked at Reid and smiled, not remembering she was in a room full of profilers. "Much!"

"Well you can't fly yet, because of your arm. I think Reid is planning on staying to visit with his mother. I don't think he would mind if you were to tag along." Hotch looked at Reid.

"Oh yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea. I should have thought of that earlier." Reid said.

"Cortese, the doctor said you can't work for at least a month. He wants you to take it easy and relax. He also said to get weekly MRI's of that arm." Hotch informed her.

"Just think of it as a mini vacation." Morgan laughed.

"But I just started yesterday..." Cortese frowned.

"Cortese, I am so sorry. I put you in danger just because you are new and—" Hotch started.

"He hates newbies. He didn't even listen to Prentiss when she was telling him she was supposed to start." Morgan told her.

"I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry." Hotch apologized.

"It's alright. I understand. Can we just get out of this hospital?" Genevieve asked with a laugh. She went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Well good job kid!" Morgan patted Reid on the back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you asking her out." Morgan smirked.

"You were watching?!"

"Yeah, I mean..." Morgan shrugged. "I got to look out for you, you know?"

"You asked her out?!" JJ smiled.

"Well did she at least say yes?" Rossi asked.

"She did a little more than that..." Morgan smirked.

"I don't see how any of this is your business!" Reid yelled.

Cortese came out of the bathroom trying to get her jacket on, but was having a hard time with one arm. "What's not their business?" She asked him.

"Nothing, we should get going. Do you need help?" Reid asked, gesturing toward her jacket.

"I think I can..." She started, but then realized that she couldn't get it on. "That would be nice." She smiled at him.

"Okay." Reid helped her with her jacket. "You can just ask for help if you need it, Gen. I really don't mind giving you a hand with anything." He noticed that the rest at the team was smiling at him. He frowned. "Let's get going."

"Hotch is getting your release papers Genevieve." JJ told her as they walked to the waiting room, where Hotch was at the nurses' station.

Hotch walked over to them and handed Genevieve a prescription for Oxycodone, a very strong pain medication. "Here you go Cortese."

"See you guys back at home." JJ smiled.

"Just remember this is Vegas, so don't do anything I wouldn't do." Morgan warned them.

Cortese laughed. "There isn't anything you wouldn't do Morgan."

Morgan laughed sarcastically and glared at her. "Just don't run off and get married, okay?"

"Okay Morgan! We get it! Come on Gen, let's get going." Reid blushed and took Genevieve's hand in his, guiding her toward the exit and leaving the others in the hospital.


	8. The Truth

The next day Cortese got up, got dressed, and went down to meet Reid in the dining room for breakfast. She put two biscuits on her plate and covered them in gravy. She walked over to the coffee cart with her plate, found a coffee cup with her name on it, and a note underneath it.

_Dear Genevieve,_

_I know we agreed to meet downstairs this morning for breakfast, but something came up with my mother. _

_I had to go to see her earlier this morning. I hope you are not mad. I got you a French Vanilla Cappuccino;_

_I hope it's not cold. I also made us a reservation at Alize at 7. See you then._

_ Love, Spencer_

Cortese smiled at the note, picked up her food, and sat at a table to eat her breakfast. When she finished, she went upstairs to her room, set an alarm for five-thirty, so she could get up in time to get ready for her date with Reid, and lied in bed to take a nap. She fell asleep to this thought: _I'm going on a date with Spencer Reid._

The pain medication made her tired all the time and when she slept, it made her dream. When Cortese had dreams, they were almost always night terrors, but not this time. This time she dreamt of Reid, but as soon as they got to the restaurant in her dream, his car was hit by a drunk driver. She heard the car horn and woke, but it wasn't a car horn it was her alarm. She ran her fingers through her hair and got up.

She got in the shower, thinking about what just happened in her dream. _Don't psych yourself out. It was just a dream, you aren't going to die. _When she got out of the shower and looked up the restaurant to see how fancy she would have to dress. Cortese grabbed a red dress from her suitcase and put it on. She loved the colour red, because it made her feel like Snow White with her long, dark black hair. She dried her hair and braided it so it lay on her right shoulder.

Reid came to her hotel room door and knocked. When Cortese answered the door, his eyes went wide. "Hi, um, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Cortese grabbed her purse and walked with him to the car. _Yes! I wore the right heels I am almost his height now!_

Reid opened her door and helped her in, then closed it and walked around to the driver's side. When they got to the restaurant he jumped out and ran around to her door, opening it. "My lady." He helped her out.

Cortese giggled and held his hand as they walked into one of the nicest restaurants in Las Vegas.

"Reid, table for two." Reid told the host.

"Follow me." The host led them to their table, a balcony view of the town. "Can I start you off with anything?"

"Your finest wine." Reid told him.

"Red or white?"

"Ladies choice." Reid looked to Cortese.

"Red please." Cortese smiled and watched the host walk off. "Are you sure you can afford this place? The cheapest thing on this menu is fifty dollars." She asked Reid.

"Yeah I can. Only the best for you." Reid smiled and Cortese blushed. "So, um, tell me a bit about your childhood. I've never actually been to England before, so I'm curious to what it's like. Are you a Sherlock Holmes fan? How about Dr. Who?" He asked her.

"'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' I am also named after the actress who played Gabrielle Valladon in _The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes. _I was actually born in America, but I go to England to visit my family." Cortese smiled as Reid poured her some wine.

"Maybe you can take me there one day. My friend lives over there it would be nice to see her again." Reid thought of Emily Prentiss, his old teammate. "Do your parents live there?"

This struck a nerve in Cortese's core. "Can you excuse me?" She stood up.

"Oh sure, go ahead. Take your time. I'll be here." Reid said, watching Cortese go to the bathroom. He decided that he would text Morgan for advice. 'So, I'm on my date with Gen and I ran out of things to talk about. Help?'

Morgan texted him back. 'First off, when I texted you this morning to see how you two were, you didn't need to tell me that you woke up with a hangover in Cortese's bed with a ring on your finger. That was just mean and I am still mad at you, but I will help you. What have you been talking about with her?'

'Stuff I like, just to see if we like the same things. I asked about her parents and she went to the bathroom.' Reid texted him back.

'Maybe she has daddy issues. Is she okay?'

'Well do you want me to go into the women's restroom and ask her?!'

'No! Don't do that and by the way Hotch has you and Cortese on the nine o'clock flight back to DC tonight.'

'Gotcha. Hotch figure out why she is so good at taking down unsubs yet? Did it say anything in her file?'

'No idea!'

'That's strange, but I still need advice! Help! You're the ladies man!' Reid saw Cortese coming back; her eyes were a bit puffy like she had been crying. He stood up quickly. "Gen, are you alright?"

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, can we go?" Cortese grabbed her purse.

"Of course we can." Reid paid the bill for the wine and followed her to the car. "Hey!" He grabbed her good arm. "Are you okay? Did I say something?"

"It's not you. I got a text from Hotch; we have a plane to catch in an hour." Cortese told him and got into the car.

"Okay...?" Reid got into the car with her, but didn't start it. "Look, I know you barely know me, but well, I feel like with all we have in common, it feels like I've known you for a very long time. And well, I wouldn't judge you based off anything that may have happened to you, so if you need to talk about anything, I'm here to listen." Cortese started to cry. "Hey, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just never had someone to talk about it with." Cortese whipped the tears out of her eyes.

"Talk about what Gen?" Reid moved a bit closer to her and put his hand on her good arm. "I don't understand."

"Just please don't tell the team, I don't want them to think I am weak."

"Hey, it's alright. We all have weaknesses, but if you don't want me to tell them then I won't." He smiled at her.

"It was my fifth birthday. Apparently he had been watching us for years, my mum and dad had just put me to bed and I remember hearing noises, so I went to see what it was. I walked into my mum and dad's room and saw them being murdered... He saw me, but I hid from him..."

Reid's smile faded. "Your parents were murdered? God Gen, I'm so sorry." He leaned in closer and hugged her.

"I hid in this place in the wall that I would go to read in and I remember hearing a big boom and it got really hot." She continued.

"Do you remember what happened next?" Reid asked.

"I do have an eidetic memory, but I had lost consciousness."

"Did they ever catch the man?"

"Yes, because I knew exactly who he was. His sons would come over and play with me and he was friends with my mum and dad, but he never intended on me living. This is probably a really cruddy first date. I am really sorry." Cortese looked down.

Reid put his hand under her chin and moved it up so he was looking into her eyes. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you told me, I know that you trust me now. We can always have a second first date." Reid started the car and drove to the hotel.

The two of them got their things together, changed into more comfortable clothing for the plane ride home, and met in the lobby. "I forgot to give this to you." He put a blue morning bell flower into her hair. "Blue's your favourite colour right?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Cortese smiled.

"I may or may not have had Garcia look some of your favourite things up." Reid laughed lightly.

The two made their way to the car and drove to the airport. Reid opened her door for her again and got her bag for her. They went through check in and showed their badges to the officers. When they were about to board Reid turned her toward him. "Before this night is over I want to do one thing." He kissed her passionately.


	9. The Lie

"Do you know what time we will be landing in Virginia?" Reid asked Cortese as they boarded the plane, hand in hand.

"Four in the morning. DC time." She answered him.

Reid sighed. "That gives me not even two hours of sleep before I have to get up for work. I doubt I will be able to fall asleep on the plane."

"I think Hotch would understand if you took the day off."

"I know, but what would I do besides sleep? I guess I could keep you company, seeing as you can't go back to work until next month." Reid smiled teasingly at her. He knew how much she hated that she wasn't allowed to work. "So if Hotch lets me take tomorrow off you are stuck with me. That is if I wake up at a reasonable hour."

Cortese kissed him. "I could enjoy that."

He kissed her back. "Alright, we have a deal."

Cortese fell asleep on Reid's shoulder about an hour into the flight. Her phone went off when they were about to land, it was Hotch. Reid reached into her pocket and took the phone out answering it after reading the caller ID. "Hey Hotch, what's up?"

"Letting you know, I'm at the airport. I'll be picking up you and Cortese. Speaking of her, why do you have her phone?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Oh she's sleeping in the seat next to me." Reid explained.

"Spence?" Cortese asked as she woke up.

"Oh she just woke up. Here." Reid gave her back the phone. "Hotch is on the line."

"Hey Hotch." She said with a yawn.

"Cortese, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked her still feeling guilty about what happened.

Cortese looked at Reid and smiled. "I'm doing better."

"That's good. Just remember you can take off as long as you need to." He told her.

"Thanks. I have to go. We are landing." Cortese hung up and turned off her phone.

Hotch was standing at the gate, when they got off the plane. "How was the flight?"

"I slept most of the way." Cortese admitted.

"Well that's good. Let's go get your bags. Reid, you look exhausted." Hotch laughed.

"I could definitely use a good ten hours of sleep." Reid admitted.

"We should get him home before he passes out from exhaustion." Cortese laughed.

Hotch took Genevieve's bag to the car and got into the driver's seat.

Reid opened Cortese's car door for her and when she got in, he got into the back of the car. "Should we drop you off first, Gen?"

Cortese didn't respond right away. "Let's get you home. You need sleep."

Hotch drove to Reid's apartment. "Here you are, Reid. Home sweet home. How about you take tomorrow off?"

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Of course. We'll call you if we need you." Hotch told him.

"See you soon, Spence." Genevieve smiled.

"Goodnight Gen." Reid smiled and got out of the car, getting his bags from the trunk.

Cortese smiled and waved to him as they drove away.

"So Cortese, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Hotch asked, thinking of how she took down that unsub so easily.

"Of course not." She answered.

"Did you have any other training outside of the FBI academy? The way you took down that unsub so quickly is something I have never seen before." He complimented her.

Cortese thought for a minute. When she was young she took karate after her parents died. "I took some self defense classes."

Hotch laughed. "Well I guess those were some great classes. We need someone like you to teach the team how to kick butt properly."

"I think most of them already have that taken care of." She smiled.

Hotch pulled up to a huge white mansion with pillars in the front and two sets of semi-circled stairs that led to the front door. "Well we're here. Do you need me to help you take your bags inside?"

"Sure. That would be nice." Cortese got out of the car and waited for Hotch to get her bag out of the car.

Hotch walked next to her to the front door of her house. "I have one more thing to ask you, if it's okay?"

"Of course." She dug in her purse for the key to her house, when she found it she put it in the lock and opened the door, walking inside with Hotch.

"What did you do to Reid, he seemed really, I don't know, excited or happy about something."

"He's not always like that?" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well I have never seen him like that before. Maybe you just send good vibes." Hotch laughed and set her bag down on the floor. "Take it easy okay? Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Cortese smiled.

"No problem. Have a good night." Hotch smiled.

"Or morning." Cortese laughed, leading him outside and waved to him as he drove off. She went back into her house and shut the door, sliding down and sitting in front of it. _God that was close. Good vibes, yeah right. I kissed him that is why he is like he is. I kissed him, because I love him!_

"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone; we find it with another." -Thomas Merton


End file.
